powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Digimal Squad
For the series by Greencosmos, see 'Power Rangers Animal Squad (Greencosmos).'' A fanmade adaption of ''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger ''by DemonicBeast. Plot Many years ago, the malevolent Tech Empire tried to eliminate all organic life on Earth and transform the planet into a tech wasteland in their massive universal conquest. But the three wise sages and protectors of all animals, the Animasters, sealed them in another dimension with the seven powerful Animal Prisms. Now, the Tech Empire has escaped their dimensional prison, and they plan to obtain the Animal Prisms and corrupt them into their ultimate weapon against Earth. As a last resort, five of the Prisms are sent to find 5 average teenagers to send to the Animasters' base. These five teens are chosen to be infused with animal spirit to become the ultimate fighting force against the evil empire and their minions: they are the Power Rangers Animal Squad! Characters Rangers Ranger Bios '''Bryce Parker: '''The team leader, Bryce grew up in a rural town with his mother, sister, and dog. He enjoyed exploring the wilderness around his home as a child, and feels comfort in nature as a result. Once the Eagle Prism finds him, everything changes. He is found and attacked by Kubior, and is warped to the Animasters' base where he is chosen as the team leader. Upon learning of the Tech Empire and their intentions, he is determined to stop at nothing to protect his home and his family. He is courageous, adventurous, and ambitious. '''Jessica Diaz: '''Jessica, or "Jessi" as she prefers to be called, is an aspiring singer/songwriter who dreams of fame in the future, although she insists that she won't let fame corrupt her. The Shark Prism finds her on the way home from a reality TV audition in which she made callbacks. She is attacked by Vyra and is warped to the Animasters' base and becomes the team's second-in-command. She's outgoing, kind, and has a bubbly personality most of the time, though she's not without her serious moments. '''Kyle Marshall: '''A daredevil and extreme sports fanatic, Kyle often spends time practicing bike and skateboard stunts at the local skate park. The Lion Prism finds him, and he is approached by Emphor who intimidatingly demands the prism. Before he has a chance to answer, he is warped to the Animasters' base and becomes the Yellow Ranger. He's laid-back, enthusiastic, and energetic. '''Evan Wood: '''The youngest member of the team, Evan is a gamer and often spends time at Pepe Roni's Pizzeria, filling in every scoreboard slot on every arcade machine in the building. When he and his best friend Avaare found by the Elephant Prism and the Tiger Prism on the way home from Pepe Roni's, they are ambushed by Ameobots and are warped to the Animasters' base before they can be harmed, and Evan is made the Green Ranger. He's talkative, logical, practical, and holds his retro V-Warp handheld console dearly, given it was the last thing his father gave him upon his parents' divorce, and this attachment to the console is furthered upon learning of his father's death. '''Ava Bolton: A dancer experienced in almost every style, Ava often break-dances outside Pepe Roni's to raise money for her poor family. If she's not there, she's practicing one of many styles at the local dance studio. When she and her best friend Evan are found by the Tiger Prism and the Elephant Prism on the way home from Pepe Roni's, they are ambushed by Ameobots and are warped to the Animasters' base before they can be harmed, and Ava is made the White Ranger. She is persistent, diligent, and usually sarcastic. Brad Stevens: 'A loner, Brad has just moved to the suburban city of Southwell, and is searching for a purpose. The Tech Empire abducts him and infuse him with the stolen Trinimal Animal Prism’s energy and convert him to their side. After the Rangers break the brainwashing spell cast on him, he joins them and fights with the power of three different animals at once. He's initially quiet and shy, but is determined to save Earth once he gains Bryce's trust and friendship. '''Toby Mason: '''The nerdy, innovative, and incredibly brainy cousin of Kyle, Toby was recruited by the Animasters in their time of need. He has experience with several sorts of technology, which he uses to create weapons, Animal Pixels, and their upgraded Animal Zord forms, for the Rangers to use in battle. He eventually comes across the Condor Prism and is made the Condor Ranger. Allies *'The Three Animasters - These three sages are the protectors of all wildlife, and creators of the five sacred Animal Prisms. Each is an expert in the three categories of animal life - land, sky, and sea. They serve as the mentors of the Animal Rangers. **'Cawlin'- An anthropomorphic falcon, this Animaster is an expert in abilities of all animals that have the gift of flight. He is considered the smartest of the three Animasters. **'Koram' - An anthropomorphic gorilla, this Animaster is an expert in abilities of animals that live on land. He is considered the strongest of the three Animasters. He granted the Red Ranger his Gorilla powers. **'Finean'- An anthropomorpic whale, this Animaster is an expert in abilities of animals that live in the ocean. He is considered the stealthiest of the Animasters, and granted the Red Ranger his Whale powers. *'Toby Mason' (pre-Ranger) '- See "Ranger Bios". *'Chazzi - 'Toby's self-invented robot companion. A fun-loving rascal, he usually assists Toby with his inventions. Civilians *'Pepe DiRiggio- The founder, proprietor, and owner of Pepe Roni's Pizzeria, the favorite hangout spot of the Rangers. A running gag involves something going wrong in the restaurant (i.e. an oven breaking), and Pepe tries, unsuccessfully, to solve the problem, which usually leaves his face full of smoke and soot. *'Bianca Burton'- Bianca is the constant Employee of the Month at Pepe Roni's Pizzeria and Pepe's assistant. She’s always around to help Pepe out with any broken appliance, and when he fails, she steps in to do the job and make him look stupid. *'Logan Miller'- A frequent customer at Pepe Roni's Pizzeria, who is often at the restaurant's arcade machines. He is Evan's gaming rival. A running gag involves Logan attempting to cheat in an effort to beat Evan's high scores, but the games he plays always technologically outsmart each of his schemes, even if the outcome doesn't make any logical sense. Past Rangers Villains Tech Empire The main villains of the season, they are mechanical aliens that aim to destroy the Rangers, and then destroy the Animal Prisms so that they cannot be stopped from turning Earth completely machine. *'Emperor Volticon' - The leader of the Tech Empire. Bent on mechanizing the Earth and all of its inhabitants, he is cold-hearted, fierce, menacing and determined to get what he wants. He speaks in a chilling voice, and utterly despises the Rangers, and sends down his fiercest Cybervaders in attempts to destroy them and get his army one step closer to turning Earth into a desolate tech wasteland. *'Vyra' - The second in command of the Tech Empire. She may be the only female key member, but is ruthless nonetheless. One of the most inventive members of the Empire, she was responsible for forging the Medals of Revival, which are fired from their space lair down to a dying Cybervader on Earth, and inserts into a slot on its body, revitalizing it and causing it to grow to a giant size at an alarming rate. *'Kubior ' - The brawn of the Empire. He takes his affilation's goal just as seriously as Volticon does, and wields a powerful sword. He can get somewhat demented in battle against the Rangers sometimes, which can usually give them the upper hand, or a disadvantage. He mentors Cybervaders who rely on physical strength. *'Emphor ' - The brains of the Empire. He does not wield a weapon in battle, as he relies on his skill of mental powers. He uses his wits to usually gain an advantage in battle against the Rangers. He mentors Cybervaders who rely on mental power rather than weapons or brawn. *'Vilroth' - Known as the Beast Hunter, this warrior was not affiliated with the Tech Empire, and when approached to join, he ruthlessly declined, choosing to work alone in his efforts. He already was an enemy towards the Rangers, particularly the Red Ranger. He uses a sharp blade and knows incredibly proficient battle techniques. *'Ameobots' - The tentacled footsoldiers of the Empire. Cybervaders These are the half-alien-half-robot soldiers of the Tech Empire, and they are sent to Earth to combat the Rangers in attempts to destroy them. However, they are no match for the Rangers' weapons and Animal Zords. *'Shardshooter '- a Cybervader composed of jagged sharp glass shards that can be fired from his body at rapid speeds. *'Slicespear '- This Cybervader battles with a large spear equipped with axe blades. *'Hackshock - '''A Nordic-accented Cybervader with an electrically-charged axe. *'Crossfire '- A large-headed bowgun wielding Cybervader who has an entire arsenal of various arrows. *'Cruncher '- A wide-mouthed alligator-like Cybervader with teeth as thick as stone and sharp as knives. *'Metapetal '- A plantlike Cybervader who can fire seeds and aromas from her rosy shoulders, and can grow evil plants. *'Crassbrass '- This odd Cybervader can play songs from his brass horn shoulder that either cause pain or cause others to rampage. *'Manipulor '- This Cybervader is gifted with the power of mind control. *'Pickdig '- a mountain climber Cybervader who fights with dual pickaxes *'Suckup '- This Cybervader can use his suction arms to vaccum anything into his large stomach. *'Lockload '- Armed with a sniper rifle, this Cybervader can fire Freeze Darts that solidify anything it hits into an immobile stone statue. *'Trumpcard '- This king-themed Cybervader wields playing cards that he uses as thrown weapons. *'Pinking '- Armed with bowling pin clubs, this Cybervader can also fire bowling balls off of his arms, which act as ramps. *'Jailbreak '- This prisoner-themed Cybervader wields a ball-and-chain flail weapon and can trap innocent humans in cages. *'Boomirage '- This tricky Cybervader can create convincing illusions that disguise his arsenal of bombs as random inanimate objects. *'Shipwrecker '- This seafaring Cybervader can fire blasts from his shouldermounted cannon. *'Snapshot '- This Cybervader can trap objects and living organisms in photos with his shoulder camera. *'Faceflip and Flipface '- These two conjoined Cybervaders can reverse people's positive personalities into negative intentions. *'Tussler '- This sumo wrestler Cybervader is always itching for a fight. *'Sambrawl '- The only way to defeat this dancing, pyromaniac Cybervader is to fight in the rhythmic fighting style Rhym-Chi. *'The Double-Dutchers '- Dutchy and Dutcho are twin, cap-wearing Cybervaders, armed with the Doom-Rope, which detonates anything it comes into contact with, which is especially dangerous when they force their victims into a game of Double-Dutch. *'Gourmeanie '- This chef Cybervader is armed with a large pepper grinder and concocts dishes that bloat and immobilize anyone who eats them. *'Thugly '- This burly tough Cybervader enjoys stealing and is incredibly strong. *'Paintstain '- Whatever this artist Cybervader paints gains sentience and is commanded to wreak havoc. Survivor Nighlok In the special episode ''Eternally Red, these six Nighlok have managed to escape the drained Sanzu River by sacrificing their second life, and seek revenge on mankind due to the destruction of nearly their entire species. With the aid of Jayden and the other past Red Rangers, Bryce is able to defeat them in a climactic showdown. *'Sharkjaw - '''After his task to invade Earth is passed to General Gut, Professor Cog, and Sergeant Tread, Sharkjaw remains in the Sanzu River, and then, years after Master Xandred was destroyed, he returns, leading his five fellow survivors, via sacrificing their Mega Monster lives in order to escape the drained Sanzu River and exact vengeance on humans for their species’ near-extinction. He is able to become a spinning bladed dervish. *'Hatchscratch '- A devious reptilian Nighlok who, aside from wielding a sword, can throw explosive eggs that briefly immobilize any animate thing it hits. *'Elefuego '- A fire/elephant Nighlok that can breathe flames of nearly 10,000°F. *'Bludgel '- A dimwitted, bruiser Nighlok with a large spiked club, powerful enough to make the deepest imprint in the hardest of metals. *'Mincemace '- A tricky Nighlok who wields a powerful bladed mace. *'Marionac '- A puppeteer Nighlok who can control anybody with the use of his puppet strings. Morphing Calls/Sequences Rangers that use Animorpher '''Rangers:' Animorpher, initiate! (Rangers press the main button on the Animorpher three times consecutively; Animorpher flashes, beeps) Rangers: 'Let's go wild! (the Animorphers project images of the Rangers' suits in front of them in the color of the corresponding Ranger. The projections then move towards the Ranger and envelop them, forming the suits. As the energy passes, each projection takes the form of energy in the shape of each Ranger's corresponding animal, which flies into the air, dives down, and then collides with the corresponding Ranger's head forming the helmet. The visor slides down and completes the transformation) Rangers that use Animorpher - Instinct Mode '''Rangers: '''Instinct mode, activate! (the Rangers gain their animal appendages and enter Instinct Mode) Red Ranger (Gorilla Mode) '''Red Ranger: '''Gorilla Mode, activate! (Red Ranger lifts his visor, exposing a second one, and transforms into Gorilla Mode) Red Ranger (Whale Mode) '''Red Ranger: '''Whale Mode, activate! (Red Ranger fires the Whale Mode Morpher. The blast envelops the Red Ranger and transforms him into Whale Mode.) Trinimal Ranger '''Trinimal Ranger: '''Trinimorpher, initiate! (Trinimorpher flashes, beeps; Trinimal Ranger adjusts the Mode he will Morph into and thrusts Trinimorpher in the air) '''Trinimal Ranger: '''Let's go wild! (the Trinimorpher projects an image of the Trinimal Ranger's suit, and it slowly falls and envelops the Trinimal Ranger, forming his suit and helmet. The helmet visor slides down, completing the transformation.) Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms * ◆ Animorpher * Trinimorpher * ◆ Wild Saber/Wild Blaster * Whale Mode Morpher Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * ◆ Wild Cannon ** Eagle Sword ** Shark Axe ** Lion Spear ** Elephant Fists **◆ Tiger Bow * Trinimal Bladeblaster * Condor Sword Zords and Megazords Main *Animal King Gigazord ◆ **Animal King Ultrazord ◆ ***Animal King Megazord Bear/Panda Axe Mode ◆ / ****Animal King Megazord ◆ *****Eagle Megazord Giraffe Cannon Mode ******Eagle Megazord *******Eagle Zord *******Shark Zord *******Lion Zord ******Giraffe Zord *****Gorilla Megazord Mole Drill Mode ◆ ******Gorilla Megazord ◆ *******Gorilla Zord *******Tiger Zord ◆ *******Elephant Zord ******Mole Zord ****Trinimal Megazord Bat Boomerang Mode *****Trinimal Megazord ******Wolf Zord ******Crocodile Zord ******Rhino Zord *****Bat Zord ***Bear Zord / Panda Zord **Whale Zord / Whale Megazord *Condor Zord ◆ / Condor Megazord ◆ Auxiliary *Leopard Hammer ❖ *Octopus Wings ❖ *Platypus Laser ❖ *Owl Slasher ❖ *Zebra Bomber ❖ Episodes Chronological #'When Nature Calls #'Instinct to Protect' #'Nowhere to Hide' #'Hackshock's Arena' #'Go Ape' #'One Moment in Time' #'Face the Music' #'Green and Mean' #'Led to Danger' #'The Dangerous Duo' #'One Down, One To Go' #'Three for the Price of One, Part 1' #'Three for the Price of One, Part 2' #'Strike Out' #'Just The Two Of Us' #'Fooled by a Fool' #'The Beast Hunter, Part 1' #'The Beast Hunter, Part 2' #'A New Enemy' #'Threat Evolution' #'Call of the Wild' #'A Whale Out Of Water' #'Find That Zord' #'Tame The Beast' #'Flipping the Script' #'Ready to Rumble' #'Vilroth's Revenge, Part 1' #'Vilroth's Revenge, Part 2' #'Flight of the Condor, Part 1' #'Flight of the Condor, Part 2' #'Feed Your Face' #'Pride in a Novice' #'Mind Games, Part 1' #'Mind Games, Part 2' #'Brawn Trumps Brain, Part 1' #'Brawn Trumps Brain, Part 2' #'Earth Endangered' #'Evil Extinct' Special Episodes Step it Up'' (Halloween special)'' Eternally Red Doom to the World ''(Christmas special)'' Gallery Rangers Zyuoh-red.png|Red Eagle Bryce Parker ZyuohEagle01.jpg|Red Eagle - Instinct Mode Bryce Parker Zyuoh-redgorilla.png|Red Gorilla Bryce Parker Zyuoh-redwhale.png|Red Whale Bryce Parker YamatoFinaForm.png|Red Ultimate Animal Bryce Parker Zyuoh-blue.png|Blue Shark Jessica Diaz 02. Zyuoh Shark.jpg|Blue Shark - Instinct Mode Jessica Diaz Zyuoh-yellow.png|Yellow Lion Kyle Marshall 03. Zyuoh Lion.jpg|Yellow Lion - Instinct Mode Kyle Marshall Zyuoh-green.png|Green Elephant Evan Wood 04. Zuoh Elephant.jpg|Green Elephant - Instinct Mode Evan Wood Zyuoh-white.png|White Tiger Ava Bolton 05. Zyuoh Tiger.jpg|White Tiger - Instinct Mode Ava Bolton Zyuoh-blackrhino.png|Trinimal Rhino Brad Stevens Zyuoh-blackcroc.png|Trinimal Crocodile Brad Stevens Zyuoh-blackwolf.png|Trinimal Wolf Brad Stevens 06._Zyuoh_The_World.jpg|Trinimal Ranger - Instinct Mode Brad Stevens Zyuoh-orange.png|Condor Ranger Toby Mason Arsenal Animorpher.png|'Animorpher' Zyuoh_TheLight.jpeg|'Trinimorpher' Still zyuohbuster02.jpg|'Wild Saber' Still zyuohbuster01.jpg|'Wild Blaster' Still eaglizer01.jpg|'Eagle Sword' Zyuoh_TheGunRod_(Gun).jpeg|'Trinimal Bladeblaster Blaster Mode' Zyuoh_TheGunRod.jpeg|'Trinimal Bladeblaster Blade Mode' Whale Change Gun.jpg|'Whale Mode Morpher (open)' Whale Change Gun (Closed).jpg|'Whale Mode Morpher (closed)' Zords and Megazords DSZ-Cube Eagle.png|'Eagle Zord' DSZ-Cube Shark.png|'Shark Zord' DSZ-Cube Lion.png|'Lion Zord' DSZ-Cube Elephant.png|'Elephant Zord' DSZ-Cube Tiger.png|'Tiger Zord' DSZ-Cube Gorilla.png|'Gorilla Zord' DSZ-Cube Rhinos.png|'Rhino Zord' DSZ-Cube Crocodile.png|'Crocodile Zord' DSZ-Cube Wolf.png|'Wolf Zord' DSZ-Cube Kirin.png|'Giraffe Zord' DSZ-Cube Mogra.png|'Mole Zord' DSZ-Cube Kuma.png|'Bear Zord' Cube Panda.png|'Panda Zord' DSZ-Cube_Komori.png|'Bat Zord' DSZ-Cube Whale.png|'Whale Zord' DSZ-Cube_Condor.png|'Condor Zord' Cube_Leopard copy.png|'Leopard Hammer (Zord Form)' DSZ-Cube_Octopus.png|'Octopus Wings (Zord Form)' Cube_Platypus-1.png|'Platypus Laser (Zord Form)' 560x560xcedb3e5caec47714e2b0a60e.png|'Owl Blade (Zord Form)' DSZ-Cube_Shimauma.png|'Zebra Launcher (Zord Form)' DSZ-Zyuoh King.png|'Eagle Megazord' DSZ-Zyuoh King Kirin Bazooka.png|'Eagle Megazord Giraffe Cannon Mode' DSZ-Zyuoh_King_Octopus.png|'Eagle Megazord (Octopus Wings)' DSZ-Zyuoh Wild.png|'Gorilla Megazord' DSZ-Zyuoh_Wild_654_Mogra_Drill.png|'Gorilla Megazord Mole Drill Mode' DSZ-Tousai Zyuoh.png|'Trinimal Megazord' DSZ-Tousai_Zyuoh_Komori_Boomerang.png|'Trinimal Megazord Bat Boomerang Mode' DSZ-Wild ZyuohKing.png|'Animal King Megazord' DSZ-Wild ZyuohKing Kuma Axe.png|'Animal King Megazord Bear Axe Mode' DSZ-Wild_Tousai_King.png|'Animal King Ultrazord' DSZ-Dodekai-Oh.png|'Whale Megazord' DSZ-Wild_Tousai_Dodeka_King.png|'Animal King Gigazord' Villains Ji.jpg|'Emperor Volticon' Nalia-0.jpg|'Vyra' Azald1.jpg|'Kubior' S3 2.jpg|'Emphor' CorH77FUkAEuQmC.jpg|'Vilroth' Still meba02.jpg|'Ameobots' DSZ-Jagged.png|'Shardshooter' DSZ-Halbergoi.png|'Slicespear' DSZ-Asgard.png|'Hackshock' DSZ-Bowguns.png|'Crossfire' DSZ-Gaburio.png|'Cruncher' DSZ-Hanayaida.png|'Metapetal' DSZ-Yabiker.png|'Crassbrass' DSZ-Hattena.png|'Manipulor' DSZ-Noborizon.png|'Pickdig' DSZ-Dorobozu.png|'Suckup' DSZ-Hunterji.png|'Lockload' DSZ-Trumpus.png|'Trumpcard' DSZ-Bowlingam.png|'Pinking' Prisonable.jpg|'Jailbreak' DSZ-Illusion.png|'Boomirage' Shipwrecker.png|'Shipwrecker' DSZ-Jashinger.png|'Snapshot' DSZ-Omoteuria.png|'Faceflip (front side)' DSZ-Omoteuria_other_side.png|'Flipface (back side)' DSZ-Sumotron.png|'Tussler' DSZ-Sambaba.png|'Sambrawl' DSZ-Saguil.png|'The Double-Dutchers' DSZ-Chefdon.png|'Gourmeanie' Killmench.jpg|'Thugly' DSZ-Gakkarize.png|'Paintstain' Ayakashi_Sogizarai.jpg|'Sharkjaw' 220px-Sasamatage.jpg|'Hatchscratch' Hachouchin.jpg|'Elefuego' Nakinakite.jpg|'Bludgel' Urawadachi.jpg|'Mincemace' Kugutsukai.jpg|'Marionac' Quotes Category:Series Category:Zyuohger Adaptations